The Craziness of Moldie Voldie
by Amethest
Summary: Riddle meets the Marauders . . . . or at least two of them. Sirius and James . . . need we say more?? HILARIOUSLY FUNNY!!! Guarantee you'll love it!!
1. Prolouge

The Craziness of Moldie Voldie  
  
Prologue  
  
James: Um, Sirius . . . . why are we hanging in mid-air?   
  
Sirius: *shrugs* Well, we're outside. *motions to Hogwarts castle in the distance*  
  
James: Aren't you the observant one? That doesn't explain why we're hanging in mid-air.   
  
Sirius: Like I know? Last time I checked, we were in Potions. *looks down, while James is rambling on about how they could possibly be stuck up there * Um, Prongs . . . .   
  
James: *exasperated* What?   
  
Sirius: *points* There's a nice big lake beneath us.   
  
James: *glances down and then looks back at Sirius* Uh . . . that could be a bad thing. . .  
  
Sirius: *nods* Definitely.   
  
Suddenly, James and Sirius are both falling.   
  
Sirius: Now we're falling. *leans on elbow in mid-air*  
  
James: *sarcastic* Really, Padfoot? I hadn't noticed. I was too busy listening to how observant you are. *folds arms behind his head, looking up at the starry sky* So, how long have we been falling?  
  
Sirius: *crosses arms behind his head, looking at James sideways* Who knows? *silence* Um, Prongs . . . can you swim?   
  
James: *looks over at Sirius* Not that well. Can you?   
  
Sirius: *shakes head* I'm only decent when I'm a dog.   
  
They both look down at the lake that was growing closer every minute.   
  
James: *sits up, crossing his arms across his chest, his legs Indian style* Well, I suppose we'll just have to make sure we know how to.   
  
Sirius: *takes the same position as James* If we die . . . how will they know where we are?   
  
James: What are you talking about? We're not going to die.   
  
Sirius: But there's a squid . . . .  
  
James: *sighs* Sirius, I think we're smart enough not to get eaten by the squid . . . well, maybe not you.  
  
Sirius: Hey! I resent that!   
  
Then they both hit the water, the blackness engulfing them. Sputtering to the surface, they swam like never before, peddling up onto the shore. They stood on the grass, hands on their knees, breathing hard.  
  
Sirius: *gasp* *gasp* I beat you. *gasp*  
  
James: *gasp* Uh, no, correction, *gasp* I got here before you. *gasp* Sorry, Padfoot. *gasp*  
  
Sirius: *straightening* No, I definitely think I beat you.  
  
James: Keep dreaming, Padfoot.   
  
They heard footsteps and a tall wizard appeared before them. James straightened, looking at the wizard who stood in the shadows of the castle.   
  
Wizard: What are you two doing out at night? And why are you all wet?   
  
Sirius: Um . . . .   
  
James: We're just coming in, sir.   
  
Wizard: *shakes head* You two are in trouble. Follow me.   
  
James and Sirius followed the wizard towards the castle.   
  
James: Can you see who it is?   
  
Sirius: *shakes head* Too dark.   
  
As they neared the castle, Sirius nudged James.   
  
Sirius: I still beat you.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*shameless self-promotion* *grin*  
  
Check out Narcissa's fics at the Dark Arts, especially The Footsteps of my Father And also Narcissa's and Jaina12's fics at the Dark Arts *Creepy songfic!*  
  
So many questions . . . .  
  
Who is that masked man? Lol . . . . the wizard, who is he?  
  
Where are Sirius and James?  
  
Why were they floating in mid-air?  
  
Why can't they swim?  
  
How can they defy the laws of gravity?  
  
Can't you just picture them in a cartoon?  
  
All the questions answered and more in the next chapter!  
  
All finished . . . .  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
okay, we lied . . . . . Please go read and review!  
  
Narcissa and Jaina12 *The Marauders of today* 


	2. New Gryffindors?

The Craziness of Moldie Voldie  
  
Chapter One  
  
-New Gryffindors?-  
  
As they entered the castle, the wizard came into full light and they saw that it was Dumbledore.  
  
James: He's going to kill us . . .  
  
Sirius: Are you sure it's Dumbledore? He looks younger.  
  
James: That water must have done something to your brain. Of course it's Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius: But his beard is at least three feet shorter.  
  
James: Maybe he finally got a haircut . . . *looks doubtful*  
  
They looked around the corridors as they walked.  
  
James: This looks . . . the same.  
  
Sirius: What did you think it would look like? It's not like we're in a different time.  
  
A boy walked past them, tall with curly black hair and wearing Slytherin robes. A shining Prefect badge could be seen on his cloak.  
  
Sirius: *whispering* Stiff-alert  
  
James: *whispering* Slytherin-alert  
  
Sirius: *still whispering* James, do you still have some of that color- changing ink?  
  
James: *grins and still whispering* Already there, Padfoot. *holds out vial and pops open the top*  
  
Sirius: *grins and still whispering* Wicked. Here, let me do the honors. *takes the ink and glances around to make sure no one was looking.  
  
Stepping back casually, he tossed the ink over his shoulder and was rewarded when he heard the Prefect let out a cry of surprise as he was suddenly drenched in ink.  
  
Sirius and James glanced behind them and saw that the Slytherin Prefect was now wearing bright yellow and hot pink robes. James and Sirius covered their mouths to keep from laughing and stumbled after Dumbledore.  
  
***who is that mysterious Slytherin prefect? . . . . hmm . . . . . no, it's not Tom Riddle***  
  
Sirius: *whispering* That was brilliant.  
  
James: *whispering* Definitely.  
  
Sirius: *whispering* Why are we still whispering?  
  
James: *whispering* I don't know.  
  
Sirius: Let's stop.  
  
James: We did. *glances back behind them where the Prefect had turned the corner* Did you recognize that Prefect?  
  
Sirius: *shrugs* Wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy laughing at his very colorful robes. *grins* Bright yellow and hot pink look good on him.  
  
James: *looks thoughtful* But don't we know all the Prefects? I mean, I'm a Prefect and I know everyone . . . I think . . .  
  
Sirius: Stop thinking so much. You're making my head hurt.  
  
James: Be quiet, Padfoot.  
  
Sirius: *thinks for a moment* I still beat you.  
  
James: You're still going on about that?  
  
Sirius: Just admit that I beat you.  
  
James: No.  
  
Sirius: We're going to stand here until you admit it.  
  
James: *crosses arms* Fine.  
  
Sirius: *crosses arms* Fine.  
  
James: Fine.  
  
Sirius: Fine.  
  
James: Fine!  
  
Sirius: I beat you!  
  
Dumbledore: If you two are finished squabbling, we're at the Headmaster's office.  
  
James and Sirius looked at Dumbledore, who was standing in front of the gargoyle that they knew all too well.  
  
Sirius: You're still here?  
  
Dumbledore: Yes, I am. Now, if you'll follow me. *faces gargoyle* pumpkin pasty.  
  
The gargoyle moved and Sirius and James followed Dumbledore up the flight of stairs.  
  
James: *whispering* Did he say 'Headmaster'. Isn't Dumbledore the Headmaster?  
  
Sirius: *whispering* Well, we know that Dumbledore's been going for awhile, maybe he's having a memory lapse.  
  
James: Hmm . . .  
  
They stopped in front of a door and Dumbledore faced them.  
  
Dumbledore: Headmaster Dippet will see you now.  
  
Sirius: What?!! But you're the Headmaster!  
  
Dumbledore: *smiles* Young man, I think that the water must have affected your thought process. Headmaster Dippet is the Headmaster here at Hogwarts.  
  
He opened the door and showed them in, closing the door behind him.  
  
Sirius: He just called me 'young man.' He always calls me Sirius or Mr. Black . . .  
  
James: *shrugs*  
  
A voice: So, you two were caught in the lake. Come here.  
  
James and Sirius turned to face a wizened old wizard sitting at a desk.  
  
Sirius: *whispering, glancing at the wizard* He doesn't look like Dumbledore.  
  
James: *rolls eyes* Of course not! We just left Dumbledore!  
  
Sirius: *looks at James* Oh.  
  
A voice: *clears voice* Excuse me.  
  
The two boys looked at the wizard.  
  
Sirius: Who are you?  
  
Wizard: The Headmaster.  
  
Sirius: Who are we?  
  
Wizard: Two Gryffindors out of bed.  
  
Sirius: Oh. *hits head* I'm dreaming.  
  
James: *walks up to the headmaster* Sir, we're sorry we're out of bed. We . . . . uh . . . heard a cry and saw Mrs. Norris drowning in the lake.  
  
Headmaster: Who?  
  
James: Mrs. Norris *confused now* Filch's cat.  
  
Headmaster: Who?  
  
James: The caretaker.  
  
Headmaster: Who?  
  
Sirius: *whispers to James* He likes saying that, doesn't he?  
  
Headmaster: *shakes head* Well, you two go back to your dormitories. Ten points from Gryffindor for being out of bed.  
  
James: Yes, sir.  
  
James and Sirius turned and headed out of the headmaster's office.  
  
James: That was . . . . odd.  
  
Sirius: *nods* He was looking like he didn't recognize us. Maybe we got a new Headmaster while we were outside.  
  
James: I don't think so . . .  
  
They stopped in front the Gryffindor portrait.  
  
Fat Lady: Password?  
  
Sirius: Waddlebird  
  
Fat Lady: No.  
  
Sirius: What? They changed it so quickly? *looks at James* Why didn't you tell me it changed?  
  
James: *shrugs* Because I didn't know it changed.  
  
Sirius: *looks back at Fat Lady* Are you sure it's not Waddlebird?  
  
Fat Lady: *sternly* Yes, I am sure. If you're Slytherins in disguise, I suggest you get back to your Tower.  
  
Sirius: What??? *extremely confused* Tower?  
  
James: The Slytherins live in the dungeons; trust me, we know. And besides, we're not Slytherins.  
  
Fat Lady: How do I know that?  
  
Sirius: Well, for one we can make coherent sentences.  
  
James: Second, we're much better looking.  
  
Fat Lady: I can't let you in without the password.  
  
Sirius: *smiles sweetly* You know, you look very nice in that dress.  
  
Fat Lady: Well . . .  
  
Sirius: If I give you ten galleons, would you let us in?  
  
Fat Lady: What would I do with ten galleons? I'm a portrait.  
  
Sirius: I have a knife.  
  
Fat Lady: *eyes wide* Knife?  
  
Sirius: Will you let us in?  
  
Fat Lady: "yells loudly* Slytherins trying to get into the common room!!!!!!  
  
Sirius and James: *hands over their ears* Can you possibly get any louder????  
  
Fat Lady: *yells louder* DIPPET!!!  
  
Sirius: Ow!  
  
James: Answers that question.  
  
The Headmaster appears a few moments later.  
  
Headmaster: What's going on?  
  
Fat Lady: Those two . . . mongrels . . . are trying to get into the common room! They threatened me with a knife!  
  
Headmaster: *looks at Sirius and James, who still have their hands over their ears. They look up* Is that true?  
  
Sirius: *looks innocent* Honestly, Headmaster, we forgot the password. And does it look like I have a knife?  
  
Headmaster: *frowns and looks at the Fat Lady* They're Gryffindors; I just had them in my office a few moments ago. Let them in.  
  
Fat Lady: Dippet . . . what if he threatens me with a knife again?  
  
Dippet: He won't. *looks at Sirius sternly* He'll be cleaning the dungeons if he does.  
  
Sirius: *eyebrows raised*  
  
James: So, can we know the password?  
  
Dippet: *looks at Fat Lady* Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius: *disbelief* That's the password???? *rolls eyes* What idiot thought of that one?  
  
***we did***  
  
Sirius: Who are you?  
  
***we're the authors***  
  
Sirius: The authors? Of what?  
  
***this story***  
  
Sirius: *swallows* Um . . . did I say idiot? I meant . . . genius! *looks around worriedly* You're not going to erase me, are you?  
  
***no, Sirius, we love you too much***  
  
Sirius: *grins* Brilliant.  
  
James: His head is going to explode from all the hot air. *pauses* What about me?  
  
***Don't worry, James, we love you too***  
  
***You love James, I love Sirius***  
  
***Does that really matter at this point?***  
  
***I LOVE SIRIUS!!!***  
  
Sirius: *grins widely* She loves me.  
  
James: How do you know it's a she?  
  
Sirius: *turns bright red* Um . . .  
  
***Don't worry, Sirius, I'm a she***  
  
***I am too***  
  
Sirius: *sighs in relief* Good. You had me worried.  
  
***You worried Sirius***  
  
***So?***  
  
***I LOVE SIRIUS!!!***  
  
***I don't care. Shut up and let the characters talk***  
  
Dippet: *shakes his head, but smiles slightly* Get to bed.  
  
James: Yes, sir.  
  
***Aye, aye, captain! Wait . . . I'm a Slytherin . . . ***  
  
***And I'm a Ravenclaw!***  
  
***then what are we doing in the Gryffindor common room?***  
  
***you wrote it***  
  
***you helped***  
  
***it was your idea***  
  
***it was your computer***  
  
Sirius: Um, are you two done arguing yet?? It's getting rather annoying . . . and confusing . . . where exactly are you?  
  
James: *claps hand over Sirius' mouth and whispers to Sirius* Shut up! *louder, to Dippet* We're going, sir. Thank you. *glances upwards* We're going! Don't erase us.  
  
Sirius: mhphphphhhhh  
  
James: *smiles* Goodnight.  
  
Sirius: mpphphphphphhhh  
  
James dragged Sirius through the opening and the portrait closed behind them.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
And now, you have many more questions!!! *grin* Aren't we so nice?  
  
Well, you know who the masked man is . . . . *masked????*  
  
You still don't know why they were hanging in mid-air.  
  
You know they're at Hogwarts . . .  
  
Why can't they swim??? Like I know . . .  
  
How can they defy the laws of gravity??? Ask a physics professor  
  
Who is that mysterious Slytherin Prefect??? *hot pink robes . . . . . sorry, not Tom*  
  
Why isn't Dumbledore the headmaster??  
  
Why is the Gryffindor password Gryffindor????? Don't ask me . . . .  
  
And who are those mysterious voices in their heads . . . . duh!! It's us!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
Are you annoyed yet? No? Good.  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
yet??  
  
. .  
  
. ..  
  
Okay, we're finished . . .  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
we lied. *evil grin*  
  
Please read and review!!! *grin*  
  
Narcissa and Jaina12 


	3. The Mysterious Slytherin Prefect

And the craziness just continues!!!! *grins*  
  
Thanks so much for all of your reviews!!!  
  
Please review again! *grin* You guys are the best!!  
  
"Do or do not, there is no try" *grin* lol, bit of Star Wars in there . .  
  
The Mysterious Slytherin Prefect . . . finally . . . will you know???? **************************************************************************** ********* The Craziness of Moldie Voldie  
  
Chapter Two  
  
-The Mysterious Slytherin Prefect . . . and a cookie??-  
  
James and Sirius walked into the common room.  
  
***Hey, doesn't this sound like a 'priest and a nun walked into a bar' joke?***  
  
***um . . .***  
  
Sirius: *looks up* A bar? I thought we were in our common room. *grins* Hmm . . . a bar.  
  
James: *elbows Sirius* SIRIUS!  
  
Sirius: *rubs arm* What? We drink butterbeer all the time!  
  
James: *rolls eyes* That isn't the point.  
  
Sirius: Then what is?  
  
A voice: Who are you?  
  
Sirius and James turned to face the common room full of Gryffindors, all of them staring at the two newcomers. The speaker, a tall, freckled, red- haired boy, looked at them in interest.  
  
Sirius: *leans towards James and whispers* You ever seen him before?  
  
James: *whispers* Nope. You?  
  
Sirius: I wouldn't be asking if I did.  
  
James: True. *faces the boy* My name is James Potter and this is -  
  
Sirius: *cutting off James* You mean you don't know who we are?!!!! We are the Marauders!! . . . or at least two of them, and everyone knows us, even the Slytherins. *grins wickedly* Especially the Slytherins.  
  
The boy: *looks quite confused* Um . . . no, sorry. Are you transfers?  
  
Sirius went to speak but James elbowed him, making him shut his mouth.  
  
James: No, we go here. We've been going here for the past six years . . .  
  
The boy: Oh . . . well, I'm a first-year . . . so maybe that's why I don't recognize you.  
  
A seventh-year girl: No, Gareth, I'm a seventh-year and a Prefect, and I don't know them. *looks at James and Sirius* How did you two Slytherins get in here?  
  
Sirius: *face grows angry* Okay, for the bloody last time!! WE ARE GRYFFINDORS!!! NOT SLYTHERINS! I don't know WHO you are! I don't know WHY you are in here! But WE belong here and YOU DON'T!!  
  
James: *looks at Sirius, eyebrows raised* Whoa, there, Padfoot. Calm down.  
  
The seventh-year: *crosses arms, an eyebrow raised* Excuse me? I don't belong here? *motions around* I think everyone around here can vouch that I do belong here . . . and you two definitely don't.  
  
Sirius: Well, I'm sure Remus and Peter could vouch for us that we do belong here.  
  
The seventh-year: Who?  
  
Sirius: *now he's confused* Remus Lupin? Peter Pettigrew? The other two Marauders?  
  
James: What about Lily Evans?  
  
The seventh-year: *shakes head* Nope, never heard of them.  
  
Sirius: *leans towards James and whispers* Um . . . Prongs, are you getting the feeling that this is just one big bad joke?  
  
James: *uncertain* Sirius . . . I don't think this is a joke. *glances at the other Gryffindors* They're not lying . . . they really don't know us. And that can only mean . .  
  
Sirius: They were brainwashed by the Slytherins?  
  
James: *rolls eyes* No, you dolt! This isn't Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius: *scratches head* What?  
  
James: I mean, this is Hogwarts, but not the Hogwarts we know.  
  
Sirius: Okay, now you're confusing me . . .  
  
James: We need to see Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius: *nods* That would be smart. *looks at the seventh-year* I'm sorry for the outburst earlier. My name is Sirius Black and we're new.  
  
The seventh-year: *nods* Where did you transfer from?  
  
Sirius: Um . . .  
  
James: Durmstrang.  
  
Sirius: *at the same time as James* Beauxbatons.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and then James spoke.  
  
James: A foreign school.  
  
The seventh-year: *nods* Well, alright then . . . my name is Minerva McGonagall. *motions to the first-year boy* And this is Gareth Weasley.  
  
At this, Sirius' face turned bright red and he choked, covering his hands with his mouth.  
  
James swallowed, looking at the tall, friendly-looking girl. This was McGonagall?! He looked at the boy. Weasley?! But which one? Bill's father?? Where, when, are we?  
  
Minerva: Is your friend alright?  
  
James: *nods shakily and hits Sirius on the back, making him cough and stumble forward a bit* He's alright. He just swallowed wrong.  
  
Sirius: *swallows and takes a deep breath, looking at his would-be Transfiguration professor* Minerva? Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Minerva: *quirks an eyebrow* Yes, that's my name.  
  
Sirius: Oh, my God. Excuse us for a moment. *grabs James' arm and drags him out of the common room and into the corridor. He pointed at the portrait* Okay, now this is either one big HUGE joke, or I'm dreaming.  
  
James: *shakes head, glancing back at the portrait* Neither.  
  
Sirius: *pinches James' arm*  
  
James: Ow! *slaps Sirius*  
  
Sirius: Nope, not dreaming.  
  
James: SIRIUS!  
  
Sirius: James! *concentrates* Well . . . it has to be the Slytherins.  
  
James: Why does it always have to be the Slytherins?  
  
Sirius: *shrugs* They're Slytherins. It's what they do.  
  
James: Even if this is some sort of joke, do you really think the Slytherins would be smart enough to plan this big of an event? I mean, they would have had to empty out the entire Gryffindor common room, fill it with some other house, make sure they all knew their lines, and most importantly, they would have had to have our password! And if I'm not mistaken, that kid named Gareth, who just happens to be a Weasley, and that would either mean Bill has a cousin or something that we don't know about named Gareth, or that's his father's father, which would make no sense at all.  
  
Sirius: *really confused* His father. Right . . . James, I think you had a little too much -  
  
James: *slaps Sirius* I'm serious!  
  
Sirius: No, sorry James, I'm Sirius.  
  
James: *sighs* This is serious.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to speak but James cut him off.  
  
James: Just listen, will you? If we are where I think we are . . . then Gareth and Minerva really are who they say they are.  
  
Sirius: So . . . what exactly are you suggesting? That we somehow got tossed back a few years?  
  
James: Years? No, more like decades.  
  
***Blimey, it took you long enough to figure it out! Here, I'll give you a cookie***  
  
James crossed his arms.  
  
James: You mean you knew this and you didn't tell us?  
  
***What would have been the fun in that? You're smart . . . we figured you'd figure it out soon enough***  
  
Sirius: Where's my cookie?  
  
James: *ignoring Sirius* So when are we?  
  
***You'll figure that out soon enough***  
  
***Yes, soon enough . . . wait until you figure out who that Slytherin prefect is!! You're really going to -***  
  
***Shut up! You're going to ruin the entire plot!***  
  
***I was just trying to help***  
  
Sirius: Can I have my cookie now?  
  
James: Okay, so we're in a different time . . . in the past, as it seems . . . and if my calculations are correct . . . BLOODY HELL!!!!  
  
Sirius: Where's my - James? *eyes wide* Did I just hear you curse? *grins* Good job! I knew you had it in you! You're learning! Good boy!  
  
James: *glares at Sirius* This isn't funny. If we are here with Gareth, who quite possibly is Mr. Weasley's father, and McGonagall, that means You- Know-Who is here as well.  
  
Sirius: *shocked, the cookie currently forgotten* You mean . . . *grins wickedly and cracks his knuckles* Ooh . . . the fun we will have . . . Yoo hoo! Voldie! Come out, come out, wherever you are!!  
  
James: *elbows Sirius* Will you shut it? This isn't a laughing matter! We're stuck here . . . who knows how the hell we're going to get back and you're making a joke about it!!!  
  
Sirius: You just cursed . . . again!! Blimey, James . . . I really must be rubbing off on you. I wonder what Lily would say if she could hear you now! I bet she'd be impressed! I know I am!  
  
James: Sirius!  
  
Sirius: What?  
  
James: Just shut it! We have to speak with Dumbledore. However, let's wait till morning.  
  
Sirius: *shrugs* Sure . . . I suppose.  
  
A voice: HEY YOU!!  
  
Sirius and James spun to face the speaker and James nearly fell over for he was stumbling backwards quite fast.  
  
James: Bloody hell! Come on! *grabs Sirius' arm and tries to pull him towards the portrait, but Sirius was staring at James*  
  
Sirius: THREE?? YOU JUST CURSED THREE TIMES!! That's a record!  
  
James: *glares at Sirius* Can we forget about that at the moment? There's a Prefect coming towards us! And I for one don't want to have to deal with any Prefects at the moment. *points at the Prefect badge on his cloak* How am I going to explain this?  
  
James and Sirius turn to go towards the portrait and move to leave when the Prefect grabbed them and spun them around, putting them face to face with a younger version of Lord Voldemort.  
  
***hehe . . . fooled you!!!!***  
  
James: *gulps* Um . . . we're going to bed.  
  
Voldie: You had better be. Ten points from Gryffindor. And if you don't get back inside now, I'll take off more!  
  
Sirius: *muttering* Slimy git.  
  
Voldie: *glares at Sirius* What did you say?  
  
Sirius: *smiles innocently* Genius?  
  
Voldie: *rolls eyes* Go.  
  
James: Yes, we're going. *looks pointedly at Sirius*  
  
Sirius: *nods* See you around . . .*mutters* slimy git.  
  
James and Sirius ran up to the portrait, said the password, and ran into the hall that led to the main room. James leaned up against the wall.  
  
James: That was You-Know-Who. Oh, my God. . . .  
  
Sirius: *grinning evilly* We shall have a lot of fun with this one.  
  
James: *serious* Sirius, I don't think that would be too smart. I mean, this is You-Know-Who we're talking about . . . and I for one don't want to make him mad.  
  
Sirius: But I want to have fun!  
  
James: *rolls eyes* Let's just get to bed. I need to think . . . a lot.  
  
Sirius: You're always thinking.  
  
James: *smiles* And that's how we always get out of the messes that you create.  
  
Sirius: Me? I distinctly remember that it was you who planned that prank we played on Snape last month. And before that -  
  
James: *sighs* Okay, okay, I get the point . . . can we go to bed now?  
  
Sirius: *shrugs* Sure. *after a few moments, as they walked* I still beat you.  
  
James: *rolls eyes*  
  
James and Sirius headed through the common room and up the stairs, searching for a room that they could use. The boy that they had met earlier, Gareth, stuck is head out from a doorway and called to them.  
  
Gareth: Hey, you two! We have two extra beds! Why don't you come stay in our room?  
  
James: *smiles* That would be brilliant.  
  
Gareth: *grins* Wicked. Come on.  
  
James and Sirius walked to where Gareth stood and headed into their new dorm room. There was a boy sleeping in one of the beds.  
  
Gareth: That's Michael Jordan. He's a first-year like me.  
  
***hehe . . . Michael Jordan . . . a shame they don't know who that is***  
  
***yes, quite a shame***  
  
Gareth: As long as you two don't mind being stuck with two first-years.  
  
James: *shrugs* You know, I really don't care about that at this point. You seem nice enough and at the moment, all I want is a bed.  
  
Gareth: *laughs* Well, you deserve it. Especially if you just transferred. Quite an interesting day, huh?  
  
James: You have no idea.  
  
Gareth: I'll see you two in the morning, then. *walks over to his bed and climbs in* Good night. *shuts his drapes*  
  
Sirius and James glanced down at their robes and then at each other.  
  
Sirius: What are you sleeping in?  
  
James: Well, I have clothes underneath . . . *smirks* What'd you do, Sirius, forget?  
  
Sirius: *glares at James* Of course not! Why would I be that smart to remember to wear boxers?!! *rolls eyes* Of course I'm wearing other clothes!  
  
James: Then change.  
  
Sirius: *sarcastic* Thank you, Father; I was planning on doing that. Is there anything else that you need to tell me?  
  
James: *thinks* Nope, not at the moment.  
  
Sirius: *still sarcastic* Good, because I want to get some sleep . . . . and I WANT MY COOKIE!!  
  
James: *rolls eyes* Just get to bed.  
  
Sirius: Yes, Master . . .  
  
Sirius took off his robes, showing nice heart covered boxers.  
  
***Oh, my GOD!!! He's so hot!***  
  
Sirius turned bright red and grabbed his robes, hiding under them.  
  
Sirius: *muffled* Leave me alone! While I normally wouldn't mind people seeing me like this, I don't even know WHERE you are, let alone WHO you are!!!  
  
***You were supposed to be quiet! Why did you have to say that?***  
  
***but he's so hot!***  
  
***yes, you've told me this several times. NOW SHUT UP!***  
  
James: *looks up* Are you still watching?  
  
- silence-  
  
James: *looks at Sirius, who is still hiding under his robe* You can come out now.  
  
Sirius: Is it safe?  
  
James: *nods* yep.  
  
Sirius takes off the robe, standing.  
  
***Oh, my God!!***  
  
Sirius grabbed his robes again, looking quite red-faced.  
  
Sirius: Will you bloody leave me alone so I can get to bed?!! STOP WATCHING ME!  
  
***'giggle' Sorry, Sirius***  
  
***I told you to be quiet***  
  
***But he's so-***  
  
***- Hot, yes, I know. Sorry, Sirius, she's leaving. You can get dressed. See you tomorrow***  
  
Sirius: *looks at James, not entirely convinced* Are they gone?  
  
James: *looks up* Are you gone??  
  
-no answer-  
  
James: They're gone.  
  
Sirius: whew!  
  
He dropped his robes and walked over to his bed, throwing back the covers. He went to climb in when . . .  
  
***Oh, my God!***  
  
Sirius dived under the covers.  
  
***JAINA, I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!***  
  
***But what about you? You're still here***  
  
***That doesn't bloody matter. Go***  
  
***if you stay, I stay***  
  
Sirius: *under covers* LEAVE ME ALONE! I want to sleep!  
  
***you upset Sirius!***  
  
***'wail' no! I love Sirius!***  
  
***then let him get some sleep***  
  
***okay . . . fine***  
  
-silence dominates for a long period of time-  
  
Sirius: *whisper* are you sure they're gone? The last time you said so, she was still here.  
  
James: Wait awhile. Then you can sleep.  
  
Sirius: *sarcastic* Brilliant.  
  
James climbed into his bed, shutting the drapes. Finally, after waiting for a long time, Sirius took the covers off of his head and laid back, looking up at the top of his four-poster.  
  
Sirius: James?  
  
James: Hmm . . .  
  
Sirius: Can I have my cookie now?  
  
********************************************************************  
  
You have many questions, do you not? Use the power of the Swartz to figure it out!  
  
Um . . . yeah . . .  
  
Will Sirius ever get his cookie?  
  
How will Sirius deal with having a young McGonagall around?  
  
Who was that mysterious Slytherin Prefect? HAHA!!! YOU KNOW NOW!! IT'S RIDDLE!! HAHA, FOOLED YOU! *grin*  
  
So, now you know WHEN they are . . . hehe . . . .  
  
Is Jaina really Sirius' stalker?? NO! Of course not . . . we just had to put that in because it was funny . . .  
  
Will Sirius ever get his cookie?  
  
Is that boy really Gareth Weasley, Bill's grandfather????  
  
Michael Jordan . . . . now we have a basketball player in our fic . . . well, after all, he did play for the Washington Wizards *grin* . . . . well, it's not really that basketball player . . . but it's still funny.  
  
Classes begin the next day! What is going to happen?!!! WHO IS THE POTIONS MASTER?? OR MISTRESS?? Hm . . . . .  
  
How are they going to deal with being back in time?? And in the Riddle Era??  
  
Hehe . . . . Moldie Voldie!!! *grin*  
  
Sirius is going to have some fun . . . . he just has to convince James first *grin*  
  
That and more in the next chapters to come!!!  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
Are you annoyed yet?  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
Haha . . . fooled you! *sorry, bit of a Spaceballs poof there* *grin*  
  
..  
  
..  
  
Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Please review!  
  
Narcissa and Jaina12 *Love the Marauders 4ever* 


End file.
